In the present invention there is provided a dispensing system for fluidic materials, and wherein the dispensing system includes a cabinet that can be mounted on a wall, or a pedestal or the like. The fluidic material may be liquid, semi-liquid, or the like.
The present invention is especially suitable for use in an institutional environment because it offers a low cost bulk package of product. The bag or package is disposable and the material within the bag does not contact the operating mechanism so that a highly sanitary method of dispensing the product is provided which complies with today's rigid environmental requirements.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system for fluidic materials wherein a metered amount of product can be released or dispensed upon each actuation of the dispensing mechanism, and wherein the dispensing mechanism can be manually actuated or wherein power means can be provided for actuating the dispensing mechanism.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system wherein the fluidic material is dispensed from the bag without air being introduced back into the bag or container as the expelled product is dispensed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system that has improved characteristics and advantages as compared to previous apparatus or devices.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specification when considered in the light of the attached drawings.